


Full house

by Geistgutz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Gambling, M/M, Poker, Poker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geistgutz/pseuds/Geistgutz
Summary: Fuyuhiko kuzuryu is a 22 year old man helping run an organized underground gambling and criminal game called " All in". For years fuyuhiko has been working for celestia ludenberg, a 23 year old women whos goal is to become a millionare with her game idea, all in, which is literally a line of intense poker masters who compete for money. Celestia has been aiming for the money for forever, and now she has her own gang that she controls, and uses to help them win.
Kudos: 1





	Full house

"all in"

The mans voice announced, practically a whisper, but gravely and soft at the same time. His sickly appearance was worrisome, but he was not in bad shape as he used to be. 'Bad shape' Meaning lymphoma, but the stage he was at is still unclear, all we know is that he somehow miraculously survived it. This man was dressed in a white button down, black dress pants, and of course, A matching set of black shoes. The only thing that didn't match his appearance (clothes) was his shaggy and messy hair that was grown out to about shoulder level, and pure white.

This mans name is Nagito Komaeda, Incredibly lucky and incredibly threatening. His ghastly white hair and skin gave him a "the look of a corpse" According to our manager and other group members. No matter how unhealthy he looked, the man wasn't to bad when it came to attractiveness. He also couldn't be in better health to your surprise, especially compared to last year when he was diagnosed with lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia, but like I said, his impeccable luck saved his ass way too many times

The only thing that was spectacular about his poker skills was his luck. He had never played a game of poker in his life until our manager taught him., hoping his luck and smarts would surpass the other players... And of course, he did.

As komaeda patiently waited for the others to place bets, a smaller man next to him sat mischievously, holding his cards at eye level. His gaze soon fixed onto the other team of players, A seductive yet malice grin was pasted onto his smug face, he was doing this on purpose. The reason why said player was doing this on purpose was to throw the others off guard. While komaeda got his chards ready, this man would scare the others players with weird looks and smiles to confuse the others.

Now, this man is of course one of our valued players, Kokichi Ouma, The leader of an underground crime circuit with about 500 members currently. Do not get this confuse though, he is not the leader of this poker group, we'll get to her later. Kokichi was known for being a liar, and amazing at cheating and not getting caught. His skills at poker are also very good due to his large focus on card games within D.I.C.E, His crime circuit.

His technique was gaze that would knock anyone's guard down, while he slipped a few cards into his hand while they all shuffled through their hands. Kokichi would also wear an obnoxious array 0f outfits and accessories to help him cheat, like for example, Kokichi would wear a watch, and din the middle of the game he would check said watch. The others would think he was simply checking the time, but really he would be angling his deck at the right angle so that no one could see, and so that the card up his sleeve could be slipped onto the top of the deck, where he had previously placed a small amount of glue to said deck so that the card would stick, and then so carefully angle his deck back and fix the card into the right position.

wait.... that's actually a really good idea, I got to tell him that.

Anyway, for a 18 year old, 5"4, 101 pound kid, the guy could cheat you out of house and home, especially because the cash prize was so large at times. The kid was dressed in black pants, a white button down, and a black long cardigan which was matched with black dress shoes. His hair was a dark purple, and about the same length as Komaedas, but Kokichi would either put it into ponytail in the back, or let it down and cover his eyes slightly.

While Ouma sat next to Komaeda as he continued to play the round, and even shorter man sat patiently holding his cards, staring off behind the other team waiting for his turn. This man was only 4"11, but he was one of our body guards, and a damn good one too. His aim was said to be accurate 95 percent of the time. But guns and weapons were his specialty, but he doesn't tend to use hand to hand combat, but that doesn't mean he cant win a fight.

His name is Ryoma Hoshi, a former tennis player that had single handedly killed an entire mafia with his tennis skills alone. His spectacular aim and strength of his was seen as "required" for our team by the boss.

Speak of the devil.

Cards lined the table with multicolor chips pilled high next to each player, as Komaeda sat unfazed by the fact that he was losing. Just as his attention span almost ran out, a sharp blade had ran across his shoulders, sending a shiver down his spine. He turned to face the person who had done such thing to see a women dress in all black.

The attention was all on her now. Her body was wrapped in a tight black dress that stopped at mid thigh. Thin mesh fabric draped over her shoulders on each arm, cut out at the shoulders. Beautiful jewelry was hanging from her neck and wrists. Down her legs were fishnet tights, guessing was a style choice for her, and then a sharp pointed dagar like heel with a thin strap holding her ankle in place. And last but not least, her hair, her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail with her bangs and to longer strands next to each side hanging out. This ponytail wasn't any ordinary ponytail, it was long and had a drill curl at the end of it, making her appearance rather elegant and bouncy as she moved.

Her name was Celestia ludenburg, at least that's kind of her name. Her real name is Taeko Yasuhiro, but since identity is very important to her, she tends to hide her name from anyone besides us under the stage name, "Celeste/Celestia". 

Well, I guess its my turn. My name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, I am pretty much the organizer for everything, like games, criminal activity, bank accounts, and living arrangements. I know, a pretty shitty job, but it pays really well, especially since the weekly pay average for all of us is 8k (mainly lower because w split the money between us). And since im already a part of a gang, its really easy to hide our tracks with All In. Of course theirs gonna be crime, blood, sweat, and tears (mainly from Kokichi), but we'll make it, especially since the cash prizes are worth wild.


End file.
